what_remains_of_edith_finchfandomcom-20200222-history
Barbara Finch
| affiliation = Finch Family | marital = | birthDate = October 31, 1944 | birthPlace = America | deathDate = October 31, 1960 | deathPlace = Finch House | gender = Female | eyes =Blue }} Barbara Finch (ˈbɑːr.bə.rə ˈfɪntʃ | Baarbru Finch) was the secondborn and the second daughter of Sven and Edie, Barbara died the day of her 16th birthday.Barbara's gravestone states her birthday and death day was on October 31, 1944, and 1960 respectively. Picture. She was the child star of the family and one of the most famous Finches."Whenever people ask me about my family, the first thing they always want to know about is Barbara." – Edith Finch Profile Appearance Barbara was a young girl with long blonde hair, tied in a ponytail, blue eyes and freckles.My Friend Bigfoot poster, portrayal in Dreadful Stories, and Barbara's memorial plaque in her room She wears casual clothing, but her regular set clothing is that of a polka-dot dress and a head bow.Cardboard cutout of Barbara and Bigfoot in her room After America grew tired of Barbara,Edith Finch when looking into Barbara's room through a peephole she got a job at a bakery, now wearing a light sea green waitress suit.Left panel; row two; page two – Dreadful Stories Personality Barbara is known to be a child star and enjoys the job enough to pursue a career in Hollywood. In her adolescence, the scream she was iconic for had started to become difficult to do, as noted by her boyfriend Rick at the time.Right panel; row three; page two – Dreadful Stories When she was invited to Beastiecon 1960, she took it as a chance to rebound her career.Right panel; row two; page two – Dreadful Stories Barbara's room is designed like a set with the Hollywood letters being changed to her name, indicating passion branching to abnormal self-confidence during the early years. In her adolescence, she would be less humble but more aware of her own limitations and held onto hope that she would not need to change her self-portrayal because of a tired scream breaking her voice. Gameplay : See Dreadful Stories for a more in-depth documentation of Barbara's history. Gameplay with Barbara begins when she begins to worry about Rick not returning after entering the basement. Barbara winds the music box and unlocks the door to the basement. When she reaches the end of the stairs, she picks up a lone crutch used by Rick and uses it as a weapon. Passing the pool table, the portable radio announces the hookman killer Dr. Karl Hamel, the leader of the hoodlum gang terrorizing the local town recently. While walking through rooms, she witnesses the fridge shake. She approaches it, only to witness an individual with a Bigfoot mask on about to attack Barbara. She whacks them with the crutch and finds out it was Rick the whole time. An argument ensues, with Rick being thrown out. Hours later, Walter loudly expresses distress. Barbara gets up with the crutch in hand and walks upstairs. She drags the sheets across to see Walter has disappeared. The bedside radio describes the hookman killer and urges safety procedures, only for Barbara to see it was too late, as she fights off the hookman who enters Walter's room as well. Barbara escapes, and she navigates through the attic passageway to her sister Molly's room (died years before). She opens her sister's door, approaches the hookman from behind, and whacks him with the crutch, having him stumble, trip over the upstairs rail, and fall to the level below. Barbara walks downstairs to check the body, only to see it had vanished somewhere. The doorbell rings, and she goes to inspect it. A surprise party ensues with individuals in masks, which actually turn out to be the terrorizing hoodlums. They have Barbara express her signature scream before being killed and cannibalized, leaving only her ear in the music box. Relationship with Rick Rick is Barbara's biggest fan and is also her boyfriend. Barbara cares for her boyfriend, proven as she becomes concerned from Rick's 20-minute absence in the basement, as she handles her aggression toward him before throwing him out, and as she keeps one of his crutches in Rick's memory. His feelings for Barbara, however, appear to be attached mostly to her stardom, as he prioritizes getting her scream back while being overcritical on her current attempts, acting more like her agent. He even decides to scare Barbara to have her scream properly, not knowing how she would feel afterward. Barbara was furious enough to throw him out of the house and keep one of his crutches in retaliation. Trivia * Barbara's death is one of the most ambiguous, since all information we have is from a comic book that came out a year after the fact. ** Notably, the railing where the Hookman was pushed in the comic is broken in the actual house; however, the music box where Barbara's ear was supposedly placed has no traces of blood. * Some of the scariest segments of this story feature the original theme from John Carpenter's movie Halloween. Carpenter agreed to license his music for the game. * Unlike her other drawn appearances, which depict her as having bangs swept to the right, Barbara's in-game model has her bangs parted in the middle. Gallery Shrine Frames BrownBg - Barbara.png|Barbara's memorial shrine. Edith's Journal - Barbara.png|Edith's journal sketch of Barbara. Dan Valvo - Barbara & Walter Finch & Rick & Hookman.jpg|Official render of Barbara fighting the Hookman by Dan Valvo. (Link) BarbaraMemorial.jpg|In-game shot of Barbara's memorial shrine. Barbara Cardboard Cutout.png|A cardboard cutout of a young Barbara. PictureSheetA 10.png|A photo of a young Barbara on set. Barbara - My Friend Bigfoot Poster.png|A "My Friend Bigfoot" poster. Comic Page 01 - Young Barbara & Bigfoot.png|A young Barbara on-screen in the comic. Comic Page 01 - Teenage Barbara Uniform.png|A teenage Barbara in the comic. Comic Page 09 - Barbara Surprise Party Closeup.png|Barbara at her "surprise party" in the comic. Comic Page 09 - Barbara Consumed.png|Barbara being consumed by the monsters in the comic. Comic Page 10 - Barbara Ear.png|Barbara's ear in the comic. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters